We are studying the structure and function of malarial proteins inserted into and through the membrane of erythrocytes infected with mature asexual parasites and molecules on the endothelial cells involved in cytoadherence. Molecular biological approaches are being developed for attempted cloning of the P. knowlesi variant antigen on infected erythrocytes and the P. falciparum protein PfEMP1 that our earlier studies implicated in the cytoadherence property of these cells.